This is a competitive renewal application on behalf of Case Western Reserve University's (CWRU) Program and its two primary teaching hospitals, MetroHealth Medical Center (MHMC) and University Hospitals of Cleveland Ireland Cancer Center (UH). The two institutions form ONE CONSORTIUM participation in ECOG activities. The CWRU program has been continuously funded for 34 years. This request describes all the integrated activities of our institution in ECOG and allows the continuation of the follow ing objectives and specific aims. 1) Permit the continuation of our participation in ECOG activities, with increased accrual to all disease oriented protocols including participation in surgical and radiation therapy oriented studies. The six-year main accrual total is 680. 2) Continue to provide follow up. The present follow up load consists of 563 patients. 3) Continue to maintain and develop additional scientific leadership in different disease committees. Dr. Hillard Lazarus has chaired the Bone Marrow Transplantation Committee, since the inception in ECOG. In the past six years, our researchers have authored 40 publications and 21 investigators/research staff are members of several ECOG committees/subcommittees. 4) Expand our participation in surgically oriented studies that require blood and tumor acquisition and perioperative adjuvant therapy. The PI is a surgical oncologist. 5) Develop Phase II and III studies that result from our Cancer Center Phase I Trials. 6) Extend Group activities of Phase I and II human studies. 7) Develop Phase I studies, as single institution or multi-institutional, and advance them to randomized clinical trials. 8) Participate in ancillary studies, chemo prevention, cancer control, and quality of Iife protocols. 9) Continue to monitor open and terminated adjuvant studies, chaired by CWRU investigators.